


Love

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Series: Flufftober [21]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Flufftober, Stargazer era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 16:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16329521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: Wesley asks Jean-Luc about love when Beverly becomes ill.





	Love

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks GottaHaveAName for the spark!

"Captain Picard, you have a priority one communication from Starbase thirty-two."  
  
"Send it to my ready room." Jean-Luc grinned but wondered why Beverly calling him on a priority one. He vaguely hoped Wesley was alright.  
  
He settled behind his desk and initiated acceptance of the call. His grin faded slightly when he saw Doctor Dalen Quaice instead of Beverly. "Doctor Quaice, I wasn't expecting a call from you. Is...everything ok?" Jean-Luc's grin completely faded when he saw the serious look on the doctor's face.   
  
_"I'm sorry, Jean-Luc, I hate to be the bearer of bad news...it's Beverly."_ Jean-Luc gasped. "Is she?"  
  
" _She'll be alright, eventually. We were treating the crew of the_ Marauder _and she became infected with a disease one of the crewmen was carrying. She's currently unconscious, but undergoing treatment_." Jean-Luc began to mentally calculate how far away he was from the base. He couldn't bring the ship since they were in the middle of critical science mission, but he could take his private shuttle.   
  
"Doctor, I will call you back from my shuttle in ten minutes. The sooner I'm on my way..." Doctor Quaice nodded. _"Understood, Captain. Quaice out."_  
  
"Picard to Ben Zoma."  
  
_"Yes, Captain?"_  
  
"Walk with me to my quarters. I need to talk to you, but I'm in a bit of a rush."  
  
_"Of course, Sir."_  
  
###  
  
Jean-Luc was on his way when he called Quaice back.   
  
"It should take me about nine hours to get there. Is Wesley alright?"  
  
_"In a word? No. He's scared he will lose Beverly like he did Jack, and he's been crying for you."_  
  
"Where is he?"   
  
_"With my wife. Should I transfer you to my quarters?"_  
  
"Please." The screen faded to the base logo briefly and then Wesley's tear stained face filled the screen.   
  
"Wes."  
  
_"Uncle Jean......"_ Wesley wailed. _"Mommy is sick and she's gonna go away forever like Daddy did! Where are yoooouuuuuuuuuuuu?"_ His last word came out as a long howl, and Jean-Luc felt tears welling to his eyes seeing his ‘nephew’ in this state.  
  
"Wesley, that's not true. Doctor Quaice said she'll be better soon." Wesley sniffed. _"I wanna go home. Will you come take me home?  I like Misses Quaice, but I wanna be with you."  
_  
"I'm on my way, my boy. But it's going to take me eight hours. Is it bedtime?" Wesley nodded _. "An' bath night!"  
_  
"Ok. How about you skip bath night tonight and I'll let you shower with me in the morning?" Wesley loved getting to take a shower with Jean-Luc when he visited. Wesley grinned. _"Ok."_  
  
"Can you be a big boy for me and stay with Mrs Quaice tonight? I bet if you ask, she'll read the next chapter of Harry Potter to you."   
  
_"And you'll be here when I wake up?"_ Jean-Luc grinned. "Well, as long as you don't wake up _too_ early."  
  
_"Ok. Then Mommy will be better?"_  
  
"It might take a while, but I'll stay with you until she's better. Goodnight, Wes. I love you."  
  
_"Night night Uncle Jean."_ Dalen's face filled the screen once more. _"Thank you, Captain. We'll see you in eight hours."  
  
_ "I hope that got Wes to settle. Call me on this frequency if you need me. Picard out." The screen faded again and Jean-Luc sat back. _Oh, Beverly. What happened?_  He set autonav and retreated to his bunk. He better get some sleep if he needed to look after Wes in the morning.   
  
###  
Jean-Luc rushed out of his shuttle as soon as it was docked and wasn’t sure where to go first.  He had a burning need to see Beverly for himself, but he had promised Wesley he would be there when he woke up. Wes would have Kindergarten this morning if he could convince him to go and that would give him time to see Beverly.  Jean-Luc paused at a communications panel. “Doctor Quaice, please.” 

_“Quaice here.”_

“It’s Jean-Luc.  Is Wesley awake?”

_“Eating Kirkpops right now with my wife.”_

“Where are your quarters?”

_“Just down the corridor from Beverly’s.  three-six-five.”_

“Great. I’ll drop my bag in Beverly’s quarters and be down to get Wes.  How’s Bev doing? “

 _“Why don’t you come to Sickbay after dropping Wesley off at Kindergarten and we’ll talk.”_ Jean-Luc grimaced. This didn’t sound good. “ _She’ll be alright, Captain.”_ He nodded.

  “Will do. Picard out.”

Jean-Luc sighed and made his way to one of the turbolifts for the habitat ring and wondered, yet again, what had happened to Beverly.  Yesterday, Quaice had said she would recover, but today he made it sound like.... _No, I won’t go there._ At the same time he was pushing the thoughts out of his head, he was also thinking about Wesley.  He knew he was listed as a temporary guardian for the boy, but if Beverly had a longer road to recovery than he could take leave for, he would have to take Wesley with him onto the Stargazer...and arrange for a Governess to educate him and look after him when Jean-Luc had his captain duties.  He crossed his fingers it wouldn’t come to that.  He had already notified Admiral Quinn he was taking leave due to a family emergency.  Greg had raised his eyebrows, knowing both of Jean-Luc’s parents had passed away years ago and he wasn’t on speaking terms with his brother, but had granted it.  Later, when the report from Starbase thirty-two crossed his desk, he understood.

“Uncle Jean!!”  Five-and-a-half year old Wesley hurled himself at Jean-Luc, who easily caught the boy and held him close.  “Hey, buddy. Did you sleep well?” 

“No.  I forgoted my bear.”  Jean-Luc exchanged a glance with Doctor Quaice’s wife, Penelope.  “Thank you for looking after him.  I hope he wasn’t too much of a handful.” Penelope smiled.

“He was better after he spoke with you. “  Jean-Luc nodded and ruffled Wesley’s hair.  “Come on, Wes.  Let’s go home.  You need to shower before school.” 

“Do I hafeta go to school?”  Jean-Luc grinned. “Yes, you have to. After school, we’ll do something fun together, alright?” 

“And Mommy will be better?”  Jean-Luc looked up at Doctor Quaice who shook his head. “Wes...I think Mommy needs a few more days, but If Doctor Quaice says we can visit, we’ll visit Mommy this afternoon, ok?”

“Ok.”

“Say thank you to Mrs. Quaice.”  Wesley turned to the older woman and smiled at her. “Thank you, Misses  Quaice.” 

“You’re welcome, Wesley.  And Captain, if you need any help while Beverly....”  he nodded. “I’ll let you know.”

Back in Beverly’s quarters, Jean-Luc let out a sigh.  Her home was usually cozy, warm, and inviting, but it felt cold.  He brushed aside the memories of entering Jack’s quarters after his death – _Beverly was not dead –_ and concentrated on his godson.  “I don’t know about you, Wes, but I need to get cleaned up.  My shuttle doesn’t have a shower.” 

“You came in a shuttle?”  Wesley’s eyes lit up.  “I did.” 

“Can I see it?” 

“After school.”   Wesley pouted. “Aww.”

“Come on, let’s take a shower.” 

Wesley had giggled through the shower with his uncle and reluctantly gotten dressed for the day.  “Do you need to take anything to school today?” 

“Can I take Teddy?”  Jean-Luc nodded.  “I’ll walk you to the classroom and I’ll pick you up this afternoon, alright?”

“Why can’t I stay with you?” Jean-Luc smiled and ruffled Wesley’s now clean hair.  “I have to do a few things.  You don’t go to work with Mommy, do you?”  He shook his head. “Cos I’m not a doctor!”

“Are you a Captain?”

“Noooooo.  I’m a kid!”  Jean-Luc tickled him under his chin. “So what’s your job?”

“Goin’ ta school.”  Wes frowned.  “Precisely. Let’s put Teddy in your bookbag.” 

###

Jean-Luc entered Sickbay and headed straight to the bed containing Beverly.  Her eyes were closed, and she was contained in a bubble Jean-Luc knew was a stasis field.  Doctor Quaice met him next to Beverly’s bed.  “Captain.”

“Please, Doctor, call me Jean-Luc. You’ve know me long enough.”  Doctor Quaice nodded. “Then I insist you call me Dalen.”

“Dalen, why is Beverly in a stasis bubble?” 

“It was a precaution for the first twenty-four hours.  I can remove it now.” 

“Please.” Dalen heard the despair and heartbreak in Jean-Luc’s voice and patted the younger man’s shoulder comfortingly.  “She’ll be fine, but it’s going to take some time.” 

“How much time?”  Dalen sighed. “The thing about medicine, Jean-Luc, is that it’s lot of guesswork.  I can diagnose the problem, and even prescribe the cure, but each body is different. Beverly is unconscious right now.  Once she regains consciousness, we’ll know more.”  Dalen deactivated the stasis field and Jean-Luc’s hand immediately went to Beverly’s.  He gently squeezed her hand. 

“Beverly, my love,”  his voice was strained as he spoke. “I came as soon as I could.  I sent Wes to school today...but he’s worried about you.... _I’m_ worried about you, and I know you’re under the best care and will be fine, but I don’t like seeing you on this bed. I...” he trailed off and looked at Dalen. “Will she remember anything she’s told while unconscious?” 

“It’s a possibility. Why?” Jean-Luc smiled. “If I tell her I love her, I want her to remember it.”  Jean-Luc leaned over and pressed a kiss to Beverly’s forehead.  “I’ll be back soon, Love.”  He gave her hand another squeeze.  “Dalen, can Wesley see her this afternoon?”

“I don’t see why not. I’ll have a nurse give her a sponge bath and make her presentable.”  Jean-Luc nodded. “He gets out of school at 1300.  I’ll take him home for a snack first. Shall we say, 1400?” 

“She’ll be ready.  You know, Jean-Luc, if you’d like to stay with her for a while....”

“Could I?”

“I’ll get you a chair.”

Jean-Luc sat with Beverly the rest of the morning, her hand held in his.  He told her about his current mission and then began talking about memories of the two of them – sometimes including Jack and even Walker.  Thinking about Walker made Jean-Luc realise he should probably call their friend and tell him what was going on. He pressed another kiss to Beverly’s forehead. “I’ll be right back, I need to call Walker.” 

Jean-Luc returned to Beverly’s quarters and placed the call.  _“Johnny! I haven’t seen you since Jack’s funeral.  How’s it going?”_

Jean-Luc couldn’t help but grin at his best friend. “Wally,” his grin was replaced with a frown. “I’m on Starbase thirty-two right now.”

_“Visiting Bev?  You finally telling her how you feel?  Good for you!”_

“Uh...no, not exactly.  I mean, I plan on it, but...there’s been an accident.”  The colour left Walker’s face.  “ _Wes? Bev? Are they alright?”_

“Wesley is fine and at school. Beverly...she’s unconscious.  She caught an infection from a patient she was treating. From what Doctor Quaice was telling me they didn’t know the crewman was infected as they were being treated for something _else_ entirely.” 

_“Will she be ok?”_

“Eventually.  But I thought you should know.  And I’ll be staying here until she’s better...she listed me as Wesley’s guardian in case of an emergency and frankly, I couldn’t handle being far away from her.” 

 _“I know.  Do you want me to come there?”_ Jean-Luc shook his head. “Nah.  At least not yet. I’ll let you know how she’s doing, but...ah....”

 _“You want to get back to her_.” 

“Yeah, I do.  We’ll talk soon.  Picard out.”  Jean-Luc rose from Beverly’s desk and headed into her bedroom.  He picked up her nightgown, dressing gown, and the blanket draped across the foot of the bed. He fingered the blanket. It was a favourite of Beverly’s, and had been used for picnics, swaddling a baby Wesley, and tucked around best friends who fell asleep on her sofa.  He grabbed a small bag out of her closet to put her clothing in, and then went to her drawers and blushed as he opened her underwear drawer.  He grabbed a handful, not sure how long she would be in sickbay for.  Off the top of her dresser, he picked up her brush and tucked it into the bag.  Satisfied he had packed everything she might need, he headed back to sickbay. 

He tucked the blanket around Beverly and handed the bag off to one of the nurses. “I brought a nightgown and some clean underwear.  I wasn’t sure...”

“We’ll get her changed before you bring her son in, Captain.”  He nodded. “Thanks.”  He sat back down next to Beverly and reached for her hand once more. 

“I brought you your nightgown and Nana Howard’s blanket.  It’s probably silly, but I remember when you tucked the blanket around me after I fell asleep on your sofa when my mother passed away and you told me in the morning it always brought you comfort.  I’ll bring Wesley to see you this afternoon.  Please, Bev.  Come back to us soon?”  He squeezed her hand once more. 

###

“Uncle Jean, do you love my mommy?”  Wesley was having an afternoon snack at the table and Jean-Luc nearly choked on his tea when Wesley asked him the innocent question.

“Yes, Wes. I love both you and your mommy.”

“But you’re not my daddy.” 

“No...”  Jean-Luc was puzzled. _Where is Wesley going with this?_

“Daddy loved Mommy.” 

“He did.  He loved her very much. And you too.” 

“Mommy loves you.”  Jean-Luc blushed. “Err....”

“She does! I heard her say it the last time you called, but you had already hung up.  Mommy touched her lips and then the monitor and said ‘I love you, Jean-Luc’.” 

 _“Wesley_...” 

“I know, I’m not supposed to...eve....eva drop?” 

“Eavesdrop.” 

“Yeah, that.  But I heard her say it....did she love Daddy?”  Jean-Luc ruffled Wesley’s hair. “I’m sure of it.” 

“But she loves you too?” 

“Wes...we can love people in different ways.  Your Mommy and Daddy were in love, and they loved you because you were their child.” 

“But you love me? Does that make you my daddy? Will you be my daddy?  Cos I don’t have one no more.”

“Any more.”  Jean-Luc rose from the table. “Sit with me, Wes.”  Jean-Luc settled onto an easy chair and pulled Wesley onto his lap.  “Wes, your daddy will always be your daddy. He’s in here,”  Jean-Luc pointed to Wesley’s heart.  “And he’s in here.”  He pointed to his own heart. 

“But your heart isn’t real?”  _Out of the mouths of babes_. “It’s..more of an abstract thing.  You don’t really store your feelings in your heart, but it’s what we use to illustrate love.” 

“Why?”  Jean-Luc shook his head. “I don’t know, but humans have been doing it for centuries.” 

“So where does love live?”  Jean-Luc rubbed the back of his neck. “Well....I guess it’s in your brain. “

“Oh.  Can I love both Daddy and you?”  Jean-Luc nodded. “Yes.  That’s the thing about love, Wes.  You have an unlimited amount of love to give.” 

“Ok.  But what about Mommy loving you if you’re not my daddy?” 

“Err...Wes, your mother and I have been best friends for...a long time.  Before she and your daddy started dating.  You can love your best friends....but it’s different than the way a mommy and a daddy love each other.” 

“Oh.  So you won’t be my daddy?”  Tears sprung to Wesley’s eyes.  “Wesley, I think that’s something for your mother and I to talk about once she’s feeling better....but I’m your uncle, right?”

“Uh huh!” 

“So I do love you, Wes.  Even if I don’t get to be your daddy, I will always love you as if you were my son.” 

“I love you, Uncle Jean. “  Jean-Luc squeezed the boy in a tight hug. “I know you do. I love you too, Wes. Do you want to go see Mommy now?”

“Yeah! I drewed her a picture at school today. It’s in my bookbag!” 

“Drew, Wes. No E D on the end.”  Wesley slid off his uncle’s lap and picked up his bookbag. “I’m ready Uncle Jean!”  He grinned. “Then let’s go see Mommy.” 

###

Jean-Luc was relieved to see Beverly was now clad in her light blue nightgown instead of a hospital gown.  One of the nurses had braided Beverly’s long hair, and pulled the braid over her shoulder.  She looked like she was sleeping, as long as you could ignore the sickbay monitors. 

“Uncle Jean, why does Mommy have Nana’s blanket?” 

“I brought it to her.  I thought it would keep her warm.”  Wesley climbed onto the chair and sat up on his knees. “Hi Mommy!  I drew you a picture today!”  Beverly’s eyes remained shut and Wesley frowned. “Uncle Jean, why isn’t mommy waking up?” 

Jean-Luc placed a comforting hand on Wesley’s shoulder. “Mommy is unconscious....Doctor Quaice?”

Doctor Quaice kneeled in front of Wesley’s chair.  “Sometimes when our bodies need to heal, we go to sleep and we won’t wake up until we’re better.” 

“Oh. So Mommy is healing?”  Doctor Quaice nodded.  Wesley opened his bookbag again and pulled out his favourite teddy bear. “Here, Mommy.  Teddy will make you feel better.” 

Jean-Luc smiled at Wesley and took the bear. He tucked the bear under the blanket. “There we go.”  Jean-Luc lifted Wesley and sat in the chair with Wesley in his lap. “This morning while you were at school, I talked to her.  Do you want to tell her about your day?  You can hold her hand, too.” 

Wesley reached a small hand towards Beverly’s and wrapped his fingers around hers.  “Ok.  Hi, Mommy.  School was kinda boring today, but we had art and I love art...” Wesley continued to babble to his mother about his day and his friends and Jean-Luc just held him in his lap and watched Beverly’s face.  He could swear he saw her lips curl up in a smile.  Doctor Quaice came in and touched Jean-Luc’s elbow.  “I’m sorry, Jean-Luc. We need to run a few more tests.”

“That’s alright.  I want to sit with Beverly some more this evening after I put Wesley to bed. Do you know who usually babysits when Beverly has nightshift?”

“There is a list. It’s probably on her computer.” 

“Thanks.  I’ll be back this evening.”  Jean-Luc glanced at Wesley. “Wes, we have to leave now so your mommy can have an exam. We can come back before bedtime and say goodnight to her.” 

“Ok.  Bye Mommy, I’ll see you later!”  Jean-Luc leaned down and pressed a kiss to Beverly’s forehead. “I’ll be back later, my love,” he whispered.

As they walked out of the room, Wesley peppered him with questions. “Uncle Jean, why did you kiss Mommy’s forehead and call her ‘my love’?”

Jean-Luc rolled his eyes at Doctor Quaice. “Ears like a bat, this one.”

###

Jean-Luc returned in the evening after he had put Wesley to bed and answered more and more questions about love, family, and relationships.  Wesley’s new question was asking how Jean-Luc was his uncle when Jean-Luc wasn’t  Beverly or Jack’s brother, which got them into a discussion about being brothers-in-arms and Jean-Luc thought perhaps the conversation was too deep for the young mind, but Wesley seemed to understand.  

Doctor Quaice was still in Sickbay when Jean-Luc arrived for the evening, waiting for him.  “Jean-Luc, we have performed more tests on Beverly.”

“Is she alright?” 

“All I can tell you is that she will be. She’s responding to the treatment well, but how long she will be unconscious for is anyone’s guess.” Jean-Luc nodded.  “Thank you, Dalen.   I have Ensign Cho staying with Wesley tonight. She offered to stay the whole night, so I can stay as long as you’ll let me.”  Dalen clapped a hand on Jean-Luc’s shoulder. “Stay as long as you want.  Stay all night if you’d like.  I won’t say a word if I find you on the biobed in the morning....”  Jean-Luc blushed. 

“Thanks.” 

He started off in the chair next to her bed, holding her hand and stroking her face.  He talked about  Wesley’s questions about love and relationships, he talked about his own relationship he had with his father and told her that even though he wasn’t Wesley’s father, he was determined to have a better relationship with him and fulfil that role for as long as Beverly would permit him to.  He passed on a hello from Walker, and told her about Walker’s latest mission.  He talked until his voice gave out.  He pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Just going to get a cup of tea, my love.  Be right back.” 

Several hours later, Jean-Luc let out a yawn.  “I’m sorry, Bev.  I don’t want to leave you, but I am getting a bit tired.”  A nurse approached him with a pillow tucked under her arm. “Captain, if you’d like to spend the night here....I’m sure Doctor Crusher would appreciate it.”  Jean-Luc wondered what the nurse thought his relationship was to Beverly but he thanked her and removed his shoes before settling on the biobed next to Beverly.  He gathered her into his arms and kissed the back of her neck.  “I won’t say it, because I want you to be awake the first time you hear it, but you know, don’t you?  Goodnight, my love.” 

Jean-Luc was woken up by a kind nurse several hours later. “Captain?  I’m sorry to wake you, but I need to give your wife a sponge bath.” 

“Hm?” Jean-Luc blinked.  _My wife?  Well, I suppose she must be a new nurse...or maybe she thinks I’m Beverly’s second husband?  We’ll have a laugh about this later._ “Yes, of course. Nurse...”

“O’Bara.”   Jean-Luc nodded.  He pressed another kiss to Beverly’s forehead. “I’ll be back after I get Wesley off to school.”

As he left the room, he could hear Nurse O’Bara speaking with the other nurse who was assisting and he caught words like “lucky” and “devoted”, and he blushed on his way out.  He probably should have said they weren’t married, but since Dalen was treating him as if he was Beverly’s spouse, the nurses might as well think he was too.

The pattern repeated itself for the rest of the week.  Jean-Luc would spend his mornings by Beverly’s bed, sometimes talking, sometimes reading to her, and sometimes just sitting with her silently.  He would return to Beverly’s quarters in time to pick Wesley up from school and then after his snack, he would take Wesley to see his mother for a little bit before he would do something with Wesley – usually Wes wanted to take apart something mechanical or make an “invention”. After dinner, he would work on any worksheets Wesley had brought home from Kindergarten and after bathing and reading Wesley a story, he would put his nephew to bed, call for a babysitter, and head back to Sickbay. 

Over the weekend, he didn’t spend as much time with Beverly as he would have liked to, but he was spending the time with Wesley.  He took him to the base aquarium and sea lab and then swimming at the officer’s swimming pool.  Some of the parents of Wesley’s classmates began to offer to have Wesley over for playdates and dinner, leaving Jean-Luc with extra time to spend by Beverly’s bedside. 

Beverly finally opened her eyes two weeks later while Jean-Luc was holding her hand in his.  “J.....Jean-Luc?”  Beverly sputtered before Jean-Luc passed her his glass of water.  “I’m here, Bev.  Dalen called me as soon as you were taken ill.”

“Wes?” 

“He’s fine.  Currently having a playdate with Zanza, I think her name is?  I’ve been playing Mister Mom while you’ve been unconscious.” 

“How...long?”

“Two weeks, my love.  It’s been excruciating.” Beverly smiled to herself at his term of endearment and he leaned over and kissed her forehead. “I’m going to get Dalen for you, Love.  Be right back.”

Dalen was happy to see his protégé’s eyes finally opened and after a quick exam, he determined that the virus that had infected her was finally out of her system.  “So, I can be released?” 

“Not quite, Beverly. I’d like to keep you in for at least forty-eight more hours just to make sure you’re alright, and then you’ll be off duty for at least another week while you continue to recover.”  Beverly frowned. “But...Wesley...”

“He’s fine.  I put him to bed every night and call for a babysitter, then I come back and sleep here.  I’ll do the same tonight if you want me to.” 

“You do?”

“He does, Beverly.  I must admit, he has several of the nurses smitten with him, all wishing to meet someone as devoted as Jean-Luc is to you.”  Jean-Luc blushed. “Er...one of the nurses thinks I’m your husband.”  Beverly laughed. “Well, wouldn’t be the first time.” 

“No, I suppose not.  Would you like me to bring Wesley to see you?” 

“Yes, please.”

Wesley bounced excitedly when Jean-Luc told him his mother was awake. “And Mommy will come home tonight?”  Jean-Luc shook his head. “Doctor Quaice wants her to stay in Sickbay for forty-eight hours...that’s two more days.”

“Oh.”  Zanza’s mother, Lieutenant Tier, spoke up. “Captain, if you’d like, Wesley can sleepover that night.  No doubt Beverly would like to get settled back into her quarters,” the Lieutenant gave Jean-Luc a wink.  He blushed. “I’ll check with Beverly, but I think she would appreciate that. Wes, say thank you to Lieutenant Tier for having you over today.”

“Thank you, Loot-nant!” 

Jean-Luc took Wesley’s bookbag and held his hand as they walked through the corridors.  “Does this mean you’ll go away again?”

“What do you mean, Wes?”

“Since Mommy is better.” 

“Not right away, Wes. Mommy will need someone to help her for a little while whilst she recovers.”

“Oh, but you’ll have to leave even’tally?”  Jean-Luc paused and dropped to his knees in front of the boy so he could look Wesley in the eye. “Wes, are you worried about me leaving?” 

“Cos Daddy left and he didn’t come home.”  Jean-Luc drew Wesley into his arms. “Wesley....you don’t know how sorry I am that I couldn’t bring your daddy safely home to you.  But I promise I will do my best to always come home, ok?” 

“Ok.” 

Beverly was pleased to see Wesley and Jean-Luc ducked out of the room to give mother and son some time together, which turned out to be Wesley giving Beverly a play-by-play of the entire past two weeks.  He heard Wesley say the word “love” several times, no doubt telling his mother about the conversation they had had.

Jean-Luc glanced at the clock and saw it was nearing bedtime for Wesley. “Come on, Wes.  Time for you to go to bed.  But guess what? Tomorrow is Saturday so we can spend more time here if you want.” 

“Kay.  Night Mommy, I love you.”  Beverly ran her hand down Wesley’s face. “I love you too, baby.” 

“Uncle Jean loves you too!”  Beverly smirked. “He does?” 

“Uh-huh, he told me!”  Jean-Luc blushed. “Errr...we’ll talk later?”  She nodded.  “I’ll come back after Wes is in bed and I call a babysitter.” He leaned over and pressed a kiss to Beverly’s forehead, making _her_ blush.  “I’ll see you in a few hours.” 

“I’ll be the one in the bed.”  He grinned. “Oh, do you need anything?”  

“Hmmm,” Beverly looked down at herself. “Maybe a fresh nightgown?  How many days have I been wearing this one?” 

“I’ve been bringing in a clean one for you every other day.”  She smiled. “Thank you, a fresh one would be nice.” 

“You got it, Bev.” 

When Jean-Luc returned, he handed Beverly her fresh nightgown.  “I’ll go wait outside while you get changed.”  Beverly laughed. “If Nurse O’Bara thinks you’re my husband, she’s going to think it’s funny if you don’t stay to help me change.” 

“Errr...” Jean-Luc flushed.  “On second thought, ask O’Bara to help me.  I think I need her to help me use the bathroom.”  He nodded.  He knew a bedpan wasn’t very dignified and even if he and Beverly were together, he would still want to give her some privacy. 

O’Bara called Jean-Luc back in and was fluffing up a pillow next to Beverly.  “Are you sleeping here again tonight?” 

“Uhm...”

“Yes, he is.”  Jean-Luc raised his eyebrows and O’Bara nodded. “I’ll leave you alone.  You know what to do if you need anything, Doctor.”  O’Bara left and pulled the curtains around Beverly’s biobed.  Beverly grinned at Jean-Luc. “So...you’ve been sleeping in my bed with me?”

“Ah...yes.” 

“Mm, at least tonight I’ll be able to enjoy it.  Hop in.” 

“Isn’t it early for sleep?” She nodded. “It is, but I think I’d like you to hold me while we talk.  Have you been sleeping in your uniform?”  He nodded.  “That won’t do.  Go replicate some pyjamas.”

Jean-Luc rolled his eyes but said “Yes, dear,” and headed for the replicator.  He returned wearing a pair of soft pyjamas that mimicked what he usually wore.  He had his uniform tucked under his arm. “Better?”

“Yes.  Get in.”  He grinned and climbed into bed as Beverly shifted to make room for him.  She rested her head on his chest and he brought his arms around her to hold her close. “You’ve done this every night?”

“Every night. I couldn’t bear the thought of you being here alone...” he kissed the top of her head. “Did I overstep? I’m sorry.”

“No, don’t be.  I’m...glad.  It was nice waking up and having you be the first person I saw.  Other than maybe Wesley, you’re the only one I’d want to see.”  He grinned.  Beverly brought her hand across Jean-Luc’s chest and toyed with the hair poking through the deep V-neck.  “So...you and Wesley talked about love?  Want to tell me about it?”  Jean-Luc groaned. “He _would_ have to tell you about that first.  Wesley asked me if I loved you the way Jack did.” 

“And what did you say?” 

“I...didn’t really answer him.  I mean, I told him I loved you, but ah...Beverly, this might not be the right place to tell you, but I am in love with you.  I have been for...longer than I’d like to admit right now.” 

“I love you, too.”  Beverly tilted her head and whispered. “This is where you kiss me.”

“In Sickbay?” 

“Yep.”  His lips came crashing down on her and he repeated his words of love. 


End file.
